Despues De 10 Años: Saujiro
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Aqui esta mi primer fic LEMON, LEMON, LEMON,aviso asi que niños FUERA,despues de mucho tiempo Saujiro ha completado su viaje pero cree que le hace falta algo y se encontrara con una linda jovencita ¿que pasara?,porfa REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


Despues de 10 años: Saujiro  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Bueno este fic el Lemon, asi que niños ¡¡FUERA¡¡¡, explico que contiene escenas subidas de tono tanto físicas como morales que pueden dañar la percepción del lector, asi que no me hago responsable por cualquier enfermedad mental o trauma, ustedes son los que desiden leer esto o no.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Este es mi primer fic lemon, asi que si algo no me quedo bien o no les gusto dejenme un Review, y si si les gusto tambien déjenmelo, la trama trata mas que todo de la vida de Saujiro, siempre tuve un gran cariño por este personaje aunque no lo crean, bueno eso y aparte de que es un cuerazo, en base el fic habla sobre como Saujiro viajo durante 10 años tal como se lo habia contado Kenshin para que pudiera encontrar su propia verdad sobre la vida del mas fuerte y el mas debil y de paso en el camino algo mas ^_^ (espero que sepan a que me refiero), bueno los " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y los ( ) son acotaciones mias dentro de los mismos, asi que ya no los aburro mas y vamos con el fic:  
  
Capitulo 1: He encontrado mi verdad  
  
Un joven de unos 25 años caminaba por los senderos de la afueras de Tokio, tenia una estatura mediana, su cabello era corto y color caramelo y poseia unos hermosos ojos azules, evidentemente era muy apuesto y bien parecido y consigo llevaba una espada la cual era ocultada por su funda, después de su largo viaje que prácticamente habia durado 10 años de su vida, volvia a Kioto, después de haber recorido todo el Japón su búsqueda lo volvio a traer al mismo lugar en donde habia empezado, después de tanto tiempo habia sido olvidado por el gobierno y la policia, asi que no temia por ningun inconveniente ya que nadie lo reconoceria o en tal caso lo recordaria.  
  
-Saujiro: " vaya, después de todo esto, vuelvo al mismo lugar, pero ya no soy el mismo de antes, ya no, la ciudad no ha cambiando casi mucho desde que la deje, ¿me pregunto para que tomo la decisión de regresar?, ¿para que?............. es verdad ya han pasado 10 años, 10 años desde que ocurrio eso, ¿uhm?, parece que va a llover sera mejor que me de prisa en llegar al pueblo y conseguir un hospedaje " (decia el chico mientras caminaba con prisa bajo un cielo oscuro y cubierto por nubes de lluvia que amenazaban con mojar por completo la ciudad)  
  
Saujiro llego a la ciudad antes justo cuando empezo a llover, con la mirada buscaba algun lugar que indicara hospedaje o al menos un restaurante para refugiarse de la lluvia, vio claro un cartel que decia "Hospedaje Katsurami"  
  
-Saujiro: vaya que suerte (decia el chico mientras cubria su cabeza de la lluvia que caia y mojaba su rostro, el joven entro en aquel lugar y se enconro con una señora que descansaba tranquila en un asiento)  
  
-Saujiro: disculpe, ¿aquí se da hospedaje?  
  
-Señora: claro, pase joven , la habitación esta 10 yens por un dia y 25 por 3 dias ¿cuánto planea quedarse?  
  
-Saujiro: no mucho, tome 25 yens, solo estare aquí 3 dias  
  
-Señora: muy bien joven, su habitación esta siguiendo este pasillo, es la cuarta habitación  
  
-Saujiro: muchas gracias (se dirigio hacia donde le habian indicado, corrio la puerta y se encontro con una simple habitación que poseia un futon ordenado y una habitación limpia que conectaba a un baño, el joven de castaños cabellos se sento en uno de los lados de la habitación y se recosto contra la pared, se deshizo de su espada y de sus sandalias colocándolas a un lado, estaba cansado por el largo viaje que habia hecho, solo queria descansar pero no pudo evitar recordar por todo lo que habia pasado a lo largo de estos ultimos 10 años)  
  
-Saujiro: después de tanto tiempo regrese a Kioto, esta ciudad no me trae malos ni buenos recuerdos, pero me enseño una valiosa lección................. después del enfrentamiento con Himura empeze mi viaje, al principio todo era confuso, no sabia a donde ir o que hacer, pero poco a poco me fui trazando un camino, trabajaba de lo que sea para poder ganarme algo de dinero y sobrevivir en esta epoca tan exigente, no puedo decir que soy un vagabundo pero tampoco que soy un turista rico en busca de aventuras, he acumulado un poco de dinero para no tener que trabajar en un tiempo, ja.................... después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto tiempo.................... por fin pude descubrir mi verdad, el consejo que me dio Himura me ha guiado la mitad de mi viaje hasta que por fin comprendi que no es la ley del mas fuerte ni la del mas debil la que debe sobrevivir como lo decia Shishio y Himura, cada uno tenia su punto de vista pero yo he encontrado el mio, he encontrado mi propia verdad, al debil hay que protegerlo, el fuerte es el que debe hacer eso, no tiene nada que ver con la ley de la naturaleza como decia Shihio, eso se aplica en los animales, nosotros somos humanos, nos regimos por nuetras reglas y ninguna vida por mas pequeña que sea debe ser destrida o maltratada, eso es lo que he aprendido en estos 10 años de búsqueda, peleas y nostalgias.................... nostalgias, evite hacer amigos durante todo este tiempo, pero a pesar de que cargaba una espada no pude evitarlo, hubieron personas que me apoyaron y me ayudaron a comprender lo que enrealidad buscaba Yao, Zeto, Kino, Akane, Kago, todos ellos todas esas personas me ayudaron en cierto momento, pero cada uno tuvo que buscar su propio destino, todos fueron unos grandes amigos para mi, con el pasar de los años me he convertido en una persona bondadosa y amigable, pero si era necesareo en ocasiones he tenido que manchar mis manos de sangre, sangre de personas que estaban en la predicion, no era algo que me agradaba pero tenia que hacerlo para proteger a todas las personas que arriesgaban su vida, y ahora mirame aquí Saujiro (se replicaba asi mismo el muchacho), solo, pero con la verdad en tus manos, a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo eso, siento que algo me hace falta, siento que todo este tiempo algo me ha hecho falta, aun no logro comprender que es, todavía no encuentro una respuesta para esa pregunta....................... muchas personas me dijieron que un joven como yo ya deberia tener aunque sea una novia, pero...................... acaso.......................... ¿acaso?, ¿eso es?, ¿amor?, ¿eso es lo que me hace falta?, he estado con algunas mujeres pero, aun asi......................... aun asi no tendría nada que ofrecer, soy una persona solitaria a pesar de los amigos que he tenido, siempre ha sido asi, siempre termino alejándome de ellos, es algo que no puedo evitar, supongo que siempre estare solo, a pesar de haber encontrado mi verdad, siempre estare solo............................ ¡¡bueno¡¡, parece que la lluvia ya paro, mejor voy a dar un vistazo por el pueblo, necesito comer algo y quisiera ver que tanto ha cambiado Kioto en estos 10 años, pero antes de eso creo que tomare un baño, estoy sucio por el viaje y muy cansado.  
  
Saujiro entro al baño que estaba conectado con su habitación se desvistio poco a poco, se fue sacando su ropa hasta que quedo completamente desnudo, en su cuerpo se apreciaban pequeñas cicatrices, pero muy pocas, de combates que habia tenido, tenia un cuerpo bien dotado, a pesar de que su contextura no era del todo musculosa, tenia un cuerpo firme y muy bien formado, se podria decir que era todo un joven bien atractivo, y que era raro que alguien como el no tuviera una persona especial a su lado, ya que de seguro cualquier joven se habria fijado en el al instante, tomo un baño caliente haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera mucho mejor, después del baño se puso ropa limpia, tomo su espada, se coloco sus sandalias y le abiso a la señora del lugar que saldria por un par de horas, recorría las calles de la ciudad, algunas cosas habian cambiado, otras no, pero eso no le llamo mucho la atención, paro en un restaurante para comer algo y luego de eso siguió caminando por las calles, no hacia nada en especial solo contemplaba las calles de Kioto y a sus habitantes, en un momento caminaba por una pequeña acera, ya eran las 7 de la tarde y pronto iba a anochecer, cuando se percato de que alguien estaba gritando, era la voz de una mujer, el se dirigio preocupado, se dejo guiar por esa voz, de pronto gracias a su buen oido se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, era una mujer la que estaba gritando, pidiendo por auxilio:  
  
-Mujer: auxilio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, por favor ayudame¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (gritaba la mujer dirigiendo su mirada hacia Saujiro quien habia aparecido en frente de ella, pero la mujer no se encontraba sola por lo visto era acosada por 2 hombres los cuales eran muy grandes y traian espadas, los 2 voltearon a ver al joven solo para dirigirle un grito:  
  
-Hombre 1: ¿quién eres tu?, como sea, ¡¡¡¡¡NO TE METAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATEMOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Saujiro: dejenla en paz, ella no les ha hecho nada y si asi fuera yo pagare por el daño que les haya echo, o si no................  
  
-Hombre 2: ¿o si no que debilucho?, ¿qué haras?, eres un insolente, ¡!!!!!!TE VOY A MATAR POR ESO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (decia el hombre mientras corria haci Saujiro amenazante con su espada en las manos dispuesto a cortarlo, de pronto la figura de Saujiro desaparece dejando al tipo muy confundido)  
  
-Hombre 2: ¿qué? ¡¡¡¡¡en donde se metio¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Saujiro: aquí atrás (dijo el muchacho para solo darle un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca con su espada pero aun en su funda dejándolo inconsciente al instante)  
  
-Hombre 1: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO, ME LAS PAGARAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Saujiro este se agacho para afestarle un golpe en la barbilla del hombre que no parecia pero era extremadamente fuerte, el cual lo dejo inconsciente al igual que su amigo)  
  
-Saujiro: ¿estas bien? (le preguntaba a la chica que yacia incrédula ante tal espectáculo que acababa de ver)  
  
-Mujer: si muchas gracias (le decia la joven la cual llevaba un paquete entre sus brazos, sus ojos eran color esmeralda y su cabello negro largo y sedoso, era una joven muy hermosa)  
  
-Saujiro: ahora todo esta bien, puedes irte (decia mientras le dabala espalda a la chica para marcharse del lugar)  
  
-Mujer: ¡¡espera¡¡, en verdad muchas gracias mi nombre es kodachi, Kodachi Katsurami (decia la chica con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Saujiru: Saujiro (decia un poco sonrojado ya que aquella tierna sonrisa que le habia dado Kodachi hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran color carmin), sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa ya casi es de noche  
  
-Kodachi: si, ¿no quisieras acompañarme, te podria invitar algo de comer, después de todo tengo que pagarte de alguna manera lo que hiciste por mi?  
  
-Saujiru: " ¿y ahora que hago?, sera mejor que la acompañe, ya es muy tarde para que ande sola por las calles " esta bien, ire contigo  
  
-Kodachi: de acuerdo, vamonos (decia la chica mientras tomaba de la mano a Saujiro para guiarlo hacia su hogar, este gesto provoco que el chico se sonrojara ya que el estaba habituado a ser algo discreto y distanciado, pero esta chica provoco en el una gran mezcla de emociones)  
  
Los dos jovnes caminaban por las calles ya de noche, Kodachi le conto que la razon por la cual esos dos hombres la perseguían era que por que habia ido a retirar del banco una cantidad de dinero que su madre le habia encargado, luego de eso la chica preguntaba sobre la vida de Saujiro, como de donde era, que edad tenia y que hacia en Kioto y mas que todo como era tan habil con la espada, y este respondia con respuestas cortas pero verdaderas todas las preguntas que le hacia la chica, Saujiro tambien se animo a preguntar ya que Kodachi le provocaba cierta curiosidad al joven que no sabia explicar, esta le dijo que tenia 20 años, y que habia vivido con su madre y padre toda la vida en Kioto hasta que su padre fallecio, y ella y su madre tuvieron que vivir solas, por alguna extraña razon el chico se sentia muy comodo al lado de Kodachi, se notaba que era una chica muy inocente a pesar de su edad y muy alegre y jovial..............  
  
-Kodachi: ya pronto llegare a casa, gracias por aceptar mi invitación  
  
-Saujiru: no fue nada, mas bien gracias a ti (la chica solo respondio con una tierna sonrisa la cual hizo que Saujiro se sonrojara nuevamente, el estaba sorprendido por que este tipo de cosas nunca en su vida le habian pasado a el)  
  
-Kodachi: bueno, ya llegamos  
  
-Saujiro: pero...................... pero.................... si es  
  
-Kodachi: ¿te refieres al cartel que dice hospedaje?, es que para poder afrontar los gastos mi madre decidio convertir la gran casa en un hospedaje  
  
-Saujiro: no es eso..................es que, yo me estoy hospedando aquí desde que llegue hoy  
  
-Kodachi: ¡¿qué?!, ¿en verdad?, ¡¡que bueno!!  
  
-Saujiro: " ¿por qué dira eso? " ¿por qué?  
  
-Kodachi: por que ahora nos podremos ver todos los dias  
  
-Saujiro: bueno supongo que es verdad  
  
Los dos entraron a la casa y la madre de Kodachi era nada menos que la señora que habia atendido a Saujiro por la tarde, esta vez Saujiro se presento formalmente y Kodachi le dijo a su madre que el la habia salvado de unos ladrones que querian quitarle su dinero, su madre se puso muy contenta y agradecida con Saujiro, por lo cual le dijo que si deseaba quedarse unos dias mas en Kioto no le cobraria el hospedaje, la conversación paso y Saujiro se dispuso a irse a su cuarto a descansar, Kodachi al darse cuenta a donde se dirigia logro alcanzarlo...........  
  
-Saujiro: ¿qué sucede Kodachi?  
  
-Kodachi: vaya coincidencia, mi cuarto esta al lado del tuyo  
  
-Saujiro: ¿en verdad? (el chico se volvio a sonrojar ante tal comentario)  
  
-Kodachi: si necesitas cualquier cosa en la noche, solo toca la puerta de mi cuarto, con gusto te atendere (decia la joven sonrojada, Saujiro noto esot e igual manera se sonrojo)  
  
-Saujiro: si, muchas gracias (cayo la noche y cada persona se fue a su habitación, ese dia el hospedaje no era bueno, solo se encontraban la mama de Kodachi que dormia en el segundo piso, Saujiro y Kodachi quienes dormian en el primer piso, no habia nadie mas en la casa, Saujiro se encontraba recostado en su futon pero por alguna razon no podia dormir, algo lo tenia inquieto, era Kodachi, la chica realmente le gustaba pero le era difícil admitirlo)  
  
-Saujiro: con que Kodachi, ¿y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?, ella es muy bonita y realmente me gusta......................... pero yo me ire de Kioto dentro de 3 dias, a pesar de que su madre me dio una invitación para quedarme un par de dias mas, de todas maneras me tendre que ir, siempre ha sido asi (de pronto Saujiro siente unos pasos por el pasillo, se levanto con cuidado de que fuera algun ladron que se este aprovechando de que solo vivieran 2 mujeres en este lugar, abrio su puerta y se encontro con la sorpresa de que era Kodachi, quien estaba observando las estrellas desde una ventana que habia en el pasillo)  
  
-Saujiro: ¿Kodachi, eres tu? ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?  
  
-Kodachi: lamento haberte despertado Saujiro, es que no podia dormir y es una noche tan bella, asi que decidi mirar las estrellas por unos momentos ¿pero y tu, por que no vas a dormir?  
  
-Saujiro: eso ya no importa de todas formas yo tampoco podia dormir (decia acercándose hacia la chica) ¿puedo ver las estrellas contigo?  
  
-Kodachi: claro (mientras que los dos contemplaban las estrellas hubo un silencio largo, era algo incomodo, pero a la vez acogedor ya que se sentian bien uno en compañía del otro, hasta que el silencio se rompio)  
  
-Kodachi: ¿Saujiru?  
  
-Saujiru: ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Kodachi: ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista? (el chico se sonrojo ante tal comentario, no sabia el por que de la pregunta pero tenia una vaga idea)  
  
-Saujiro: ¿por que lo preguntas? " espero que sea lo que yo pienso "  
  
-Kodachi: por que..................... por que................... por que me ha pasado a mi justo el dia de hoy, quiero decir....................... estoy enamorada de ti Saujiro  
  
-Saujiro: Kodachi yo.................... yo...................... " díselo, dile que tu tambien le gustas "  
  
-Kodachi: ya veo, debes pensar que soy una tonta al enamorarme de una persona en tan solo un dia, entiendo tu reaccion, lamento haberte molestado, sera mejor que me vaya a dormir (decia la chica con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro y se podia apreciar que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, no pudo mas y se dirigio hacia su cuarto, en ese momento siente que una mano la detiene del brazo solo para descubrir el rostro de Saujiro sonriente)  
  
-Kodachi: Saujiro....................  
  
-Saujiro: Kodachi................. yo..................... yo " diselo ahora o nunca lo haras, tienes la oportunidad de no volver a estar solo, nunca mas "......... yo, yo tambien creo en el amor a primera vista, creo que me he enamorado de ti ( decia el chico muy sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir, los ojos de Kodachi se abrieron mas que nunca, no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en tan solo un dia habia encontrado el amor verdadero, los dos se miraron a los ojos, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban y se fundieron en un tierno beso, un beso que jamas olvidarian)  
  
****************************************************************** Esta parte que viene es lemon y contiene escenas muy explicitas si no te gustan este tipo de cosas o eres menor de edad mejor no leas esto  
  
Poco a poco el beso que se daban se hacia cada vez mas apasionado, mientras que Kodachi rodeaba el cuello de Saujiro este por su parte la sujetaba de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, el beso que se daban se volvia mas apasionado cada segundo, Kodachi abrio un poco sus labios incitándolo a Saujiro a mas, este acepto introduciendo su luenga en su dulce boca, mientras que los dos jugaban en aquel beso tocándose con sus lenguas una y otra vez, Saujiro recorria el cuerpo de la muchacha con sus manos, era perfecto poseia curvas perfectas y hermosas y acariciaba sus cabellos que caian por su espalda, a pesar de esto sus almas y cuerpos deseaban mas, se separaron por unos momentos para tomar aire y Saujiro corrio el riesgo de preguntar algo que quizas le arruinaría toda la velada.  
  
-Saujiro: Kodachi...................... no se si tu.......................... no se si quisieras.................... (decia el chico con una tierna mirada mientras veia en dirección a su cuarto esperando una respuesta por parte de su acompañante, la chica se percato de sus intenciones y solo le susuro al oido)  
  
-Kodachi: nada me haria mas feliz que ser tuya Saujiro esta noche (el no lo creia la iba a tener para el, la iba a poseer, ya nada estaba en su camino, el la amaba y ella sentia lo mismo, se dirigieron hacia la habitación que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban y con cuidado Saujiro cerro la puerta de esta, se miraron a los ojos, ya no habia vuelta atraz, en ese momento se volvieron a besar mas apasionadamente que la primera vez, siguieron haciendo lo mismo mientras que se desventian mutuamente, lo hicieron con gran prisa, ambos estaban ansiosos de lo que iria a suceder esa noche, Kodachi quedo completamente desnuda frente a Saujiro quien no poseia la parte superior de su vestimenta y observaba la hermosa figura de la joven, no solo su rostro y carácter eran hermosos, su cuerpo tambien lo era, sus curvas eran perfectas y moldeaban su cuerpo a la perfeccion, poseia una fina cintura, sus cenos eran del tamaño perfecto y firmes, y su piel era rosada y suave como la seda, Saujiro no resistio la tentación de tener a tan hermoso cuerpo frente al suyo, se dispuso a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y recosto a su amante en la cama después de darse varios besos en los cuales parecian que se comieran entre si, Saujiro recorria con impaciencia pero delicadeza el cuerpo de su hermosa Kodachi, le iba besando el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco por su pecho besándolos y mamandolos como un ñino hambriento, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro ceno de su amada, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez mas, no podian contener el deseo que sentian, entre gemidos Kodachi logro pronunciar.......................  
  
-Kodachi: ahhhhhhh................... Saujiro..............ah................mmm.............. esta..............esta................... ahhhhhh................... esta es mi primera vez (al oir esto el joven se detuvo repentinamente)  
  
-Kodachi: ¿qué, que es lo que sucede?  
  
-Saujiro: yo, yo no lo sabia (dijo mirándola a los ojos)  
  
-Kodachi: no te preocupes, confio en ti plenamente, se que no me haras daño  
  
-Saujiro: pero aun asi, temo que algo te pueda pasar, ¿estas segura de querer esto?  
  
-Kodachi: nada me haria mas feliz que poder sentirte Saujiro (le decia la chica con una sonrisa tierna en los labios), ya te lo dije, a pesar de ser mi primera vez, confio en ti (el joven quedo impresionado ante la dulcura de la chica, se estaba entregando a el completamente, eso hizo que el amor del muchacho incrementara aun mas)  
  
-Saujiro: ¿entonces sigo?  
  
-Kodachi: claro (dijo con una sonrisa picara)  
  
Saujiro continuo besando el cuerpo de su amada, besaba su boca con pasión, bajaba por su cuello, sus pechos, su estomago, hasta llegar a su vientre, habia recorrido todo su cuerpo con su boca y lengua, de pronto se encontro con esa zona mas preciada de su amada, observo por unos momentos aquella hermosa parte y desidio dedicarle toda su atención, lamia y masturbaba su vagina haciendo sentir a Kodachi el mayor placer posible, entre los gemidos de la chica esto hizo que el joven se exitara aun mas y su erección se fue formando fue creciendo con cada gemido de la chica que solo eran para el, seguia introduciendo su lengua en la vagina de su amante, todo tratando de hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible ya que queria que ella no pasara una mala experiencia por su culpa, podia saborear los néctares de la chica tan dulces para el.  
  
-Kodachi: ahhhh.................... Saujiro................... ahhhh....... sigue....... no.......................te.......detengas.........sigue.................... ..... mmmmm......................ah....................Saujiro  
  
El solo escuchar como su amada pronunciaba su nombre hizo que el joven obedeciera a sus pedidos, toda clase de emociones transcurrian por sus cabezas, pero mas que todo se hacia notable el placer y cariño que se tenian el uno al otro, de pronto Kodachi decidio alejarse un poco, el muchacho se extraño de esta accion pero luego lo comprendio, ella queria tener el control por unos momentos, coloco al joven boca abajo y ahora era ella la que estaba encima, comenzo a besar su cuerpo, su boca, su cuello, su pecho tal como el lo habia hecho con ella, llego a su abdomen poco a poco, hasta que se encontro con ese miembro erecto, sentia curiosidad por saborearlo, pero primero comenzo a masturbarlo con sus manos, seguia haciendo esos movimientos con sus manos con los cuales Saujiro lanzaba gemidos, los cuales eran disfrutados por la joven.....................  
  
-Saujiro: Kodachi..................ah..................yo.................ahhh........ ........ yo ya no aguanto mas................. ah..............  
  
-Kodachi: no aun no, todavía no he acabado contigo  
  
La chica comenzo a introducir el pene del joven en su boca poco a poco lo cual hacia que el joven espadachín se sonrojara cada vez mas y no aguantara la calentura que le ocasionaba que su amor mamara su miembro, la chica introducia y sacaba el pene de Saujiro cada vez mas rapido, realmente estaba disfrutando de todo lo que le estaba pasando tanto a ella como a su acompañante, la velocidad de cómo Kodachi manejaba el pene de Saujiru se incrementaba con cada segundo, muy pronto este iba a explotar en su boca pero la chica no dejaria que eso sucediera ni tampoco el joven estaba dispuesto a eso, Kodachi retiro el pene de Saujiro de su boca dándole una lamida en la cabeza de este para terminar.....................  
  
-Kodachi: ahora es tu turno de desquitarte  
  
-Saujiro: no sabes lo que te espera (decia el joven con una sonrrisa picara en los labios)  
  
Muy pronto Saujiro puso a Kodachi en rodillas y provocando que sus manos se apollaran contra la cama, muy despacio comenzo a penetrarla, lentamente introducia todo su miembro dentro de la vagina de Kodachi, haciendo que esta sangrara un poco y provocara unos gemidos departe de la muchacha.....  
  
-Kodachi: ahhhhhhh.................... Saujirooooo.................. mmmmm................... ahhhhhhh.................... dam..................... dame mas...........  
  
-Kodachi: ¿es....tas estas segura?, ahhhh...................  
  
-Kodachi: si, QUIERO SER TUYA¡¡¡¡¡¡, AHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (exclamaba la chica sin poder controlarse ya que tener el miembro de Saujiro introducido a la mitad en su cuerpo le provocaba querer aun mas por parte de el, el joven al escuchar sus gritos que pedian por el no lo dudo e introducio todo su pene en la vagina de la chica al principio sangraba un poco y esto le provoco dolor a Kodachi por ser su primera vez, pero poco a poco el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, placer que sentian los dos al estar unidos de tal manera, las penetraciones de Saujiro se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes y rapidas, tanto asi que tomo por Kodachi del cabello sin lastimarla por la calentura que se provoco en su cuerpo ya que queria sentirla a ella en su totalidad...........................  
  
-Kodachi: AHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡................... SAUJIRO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...............MAS...............MAS RAPIDO...........................QUIERO SER TUYA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, NO TENGAS PIEDAD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Saujiro: SIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, ESO ES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, SIGUE ASI MI AMOR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, AHORA....................... AHORA ERES MIA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Kodachi: AHHH¡¡¡¡..............SAUJIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Saujiro: KODACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gritaba el joven mientras que la penetraba con extrema fuerza por detrás, ya no podia aguantar mas su organo pronto iba a hacer erupcion)  
  
-Saujiro: KODACHI, YA.......................... YA ME VENGO!!!!!!!  
  
-Kodachi: ESPERA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.............. UN.................. UN POCO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Saujiro: NO PUEDO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
(al instante Saujiro retiro su pene de la vagina completamente humeda y roja de Kodachi mientras que su semen comenzaba a salir por la cabeza de su miembro ya que habia alcanzado su orgasmo al máximo al igual que la chica, esta se percato de que la erección de Saujiro ya estaba hecha y al instante se volvio hacia el joven para tomar su pene entre sus manos y beber un poco de aquel liquido que emanaba su amor, que para ella parecia como miel, no iba dejar desperdiciar ni una sola gota, la chica bebio todo lo que pudo del semen y lamia la longitud del joven al mismo tiempo con ternura, mientras que Saujiro la observaba arrodillado con mucha ternura y al mismo tiempo con mucha pasión, los dos jóvenes terminaron completamente sadisfechos y se tiraron sobre la cama Kodachi encima de Sujiro, esta se apoyaba en el pecho de su amante, los dos con una sonrisa en su rostro, el joven comenzo a acariciar los cabellos de la muchacha tan hermosos, descansaron en silencio pero muy cansados por unos momentos, hasta que...........................  
  
-Saujiro: ahora ya se lo que me hacia falta  
  
-Kodachi: ¿uh? ¿de que hablas? (decia mientras veia la cara del joven con mucha ternura, sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad a pesar de lo que habia sucedido hace poco por lo cual tendría que encontrarse algo cansado)  
  
-Kodachi: ¿acaso?......................¿acaso no fui lo suficiente buena para ti?  
  
-Saujiro: por supuesto que no, estuviste estupenda  
  
-Kodachi: yo supuse que tu habias estado con otras mujeres antes, y tenia miedo de que yo no me igualara a ellas o no pudiera darte el mismo placer  
  
-Saujiro: Kodachi, estuviste grandiosa, nunca antes senti lo que senti contigo en esos momentos, eres la primera persona con la cual me siento tan protegido y tambien siento una gran calidez  
  
-Kodachi: ¿entonces cual es el problema? (decia con una sonrisa en su rostro, solo para cambiar su semblente algo mas serio un poco después) ¿qué es lo que te hacia falta?  
  
Saujiro miro con ternura la cara de su amada, se acerco un poco a ella para darle un tierno y dulce beso y luego se separo un poco  
  
-Saujiro: eso, eso me hacia falta  
  
-Kodachi: ¿un................ un beso? (miraba la muchacha con sus ojos un poco sorprendidos por la respuesta)  
  
-Saujiro: no, amor (decia el chico con sus ojos llenos de ternura y cariño) hace un tiempo, antes de comenzar mi viaje cuando era muy joven tuve un combate de espadachines con una persona muy especial para mi  
  
-Kodachi: ¿a que te refieres? ¿especial?  
  
-Saujiro: yo casi logro ganar ese combate, pero la desventaja que esta persona tenia era que tenia unas graves heridas al momento de la pelea, a pesar de eso, a pesar del combate que sostuvimos, no se rindio, nunca lo hizo, por mas golpes que le daba el seguia de pie, yo me di cuenta de que el tenia una persona muy especial para el, una mujer.................... el la amaba, por ella era por lo cual seguia con vida, no se rendia ni se dejaba vencer solo por ella, eso.................... eso era por lo cual vivia, el me enseño una gran lección, me dijo que tenia que encontrar mi propia verdad, lo que no me dijo fue que esto no era suficiente, yo tenia que encontrar una razon por la cual vivir, algo que me aferrara a esta vida, y que no lo dejara nunca por mas cosas que pasaran, eso era lo que me hacia falta  
  
-Kodachi: Saujiro.................... eso................ eso quiere decir que...............  
  
-Saujiro: asi es, eras tu, tu eras lo que me hacia falta, a pesar de haber encontrado mi verdad, mi corazon no estaba completo, tu eras el pedazo de mi corazon, tu eres la persona que completa mi corazon, te amo  
  
-Kodachi: yo tambien te amo Saujiro, te amo como a nadie en este mundo, pero................. pero................. tengo miedo.................. tengo miedo de que te vayas de mi lado, como tu lo dijiste eres un viajero y en algun momento tendras que irte otra vez, no quiero que eso suceda  
  
-Saujiro: por ningun motivo sucedera (los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al escuchar esto) esta vez no me ire, no tengo por que hacerlo, ya no me queda nada que buscar o completar, todo es como debe ser para mi, tu eres todo para mi y donde tu estes yo estare a tu lado no importa que suceda, ni lo que ocurra, no ire a ningun lado, no esta vez, estare a tu lado para siempre, por que te amo  
  
-Kodachi: te creo, Saujiro, te creo, ya no tienes por que volver a ser un viajero, ya no mas (los dos muchachos se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo, a pesar de haber estado unidos en la intimidad hace unos momentos, por alguna razon este calido y tierno abrazo fue mucho mas intimo que aquel acto anterior, sentian que nada los podia separar)  
  
-Saujiro: (mirando a Kodachi con una sonrisa en su rostro) ¿crees que tu madre nos haya escuchado?  
  
-Kodachi: no lo creo, aunque tal vez podriamos tratar de hacerla escuchar ¿no crees? (decia la joven con una sonrisa picara mientras comenzaron el juego con sus cuerpos una vez mas, la noche era joven al igual que ellos dos y tenian toda la noche para disfrutar de su pasión al igual que por el resto de sus vidas lo harian)  
  
-Saujiro: te amo Kodachi (decia el chico ya adentro de su amada por segunda vez)  
  
-Kodachi: yo tambien te amo, ¿supongo que volveremos a repetir todo esto mañana? ¿no es asi?  
  
-Saujiro: por supesto, no dudes de eso (decia con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras abrazaba a su amada y seguia desquitando toda su pasión y lujuria junto a Kodachi, quien al parecer estaba disfrutando mucho por segunda vez del placer que le daba su unico y primer amor, a eso se dedicaron se dedicaron sus dos cuerpos el resto de la noche, a darse placer y amarse mutuamente)  
  
Fin  
  
Mis notitas: bueno ¿y que les parecio?, puede ser que lo hice muy romántico a lo que esperaba pero, por desgracia aunque a pesar de ser mi primer fic lemon no dejo de ser una romántica empedernida, espero que me manden sus opiniones o solo me dejen un review para darme consejos o cualquier cosa ¿ok?, ah y quise hacer este fic sobre Saujiro por que este personaje siempre me ha gustado por su carácter y la personalidad que tiene, espero que la personalidad que le puse en este fic a Saujiro les haya gustado y Kodachi es totalmente creación mia (aunque me imspire un poco en la manera de hacer de Kaoru), a pesar de eso, espero que les haya gustado y lean mis otros fics, haciendo cilc en mi nombre por fa y dejen REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW (NO ES QUE ME OBSESIONEN LOS REVIEWS O_o), bueno me despido y por favor dejenme Review, besos y abrazos: Valery 


End file.
